


Corium

by eorumverba



Series: fixation au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Do you wanna see my piercings?” Taemin lifts his shirt again and Jonghyun stares at the four studs decorating his hips, two on each side. Hip dermals. Mother fuck, Jonghyun loves hip dermals.





	

The first teasing glint of silver against the flat skin of Taemin’s stomach makes Jonghyun’s mouth go dry. He only sees it for a moment - Taemin had just been stretching, and his shirt falls back into place when he lowers his arms, but that one glance had been enough; the winking of metal against the tan of his skin more than enough to send his mind into a frenzy. How would it feel against his fingers, his lips and tongue, how quickly would the piercings warm under his ministrations and how loudly would Taemin moan from the sensation? Jonghyun sucks his lower lip into his mouth, plays with the hoop of silver decorating the left side as he thinks. Is Taemin’s skin still tender from getting pierced, does he have both sides pierced, or just the one? He doesn’t even realize that he’s staring until Jinki elbows him, but then he realizes that Taemin is giving him this smug little grin and _guh_.

Jonghyun directs his gaze back to the TV and tries to ignore Taemin’s quiet footsteps coming closer.  

“Hey, hyung.” without even looking up at Taemin, Jonghyun can tell that the younger is smirking, and when he does look, he’s proved right.

“What, Tae?” Taemin only ever calls him _hyung_ when he wants something.

“Do you wanna see my piercings?” Taemin lifts his shirt again and Jonghyun _stares_ at the four studs decorating his hips, two on each side. Hip dermals. Mother _fuck_ , Jonghyun _loves_ hip dermals.

“Taemin,” Jinki warns, and Taemin does as he says, dropping his shirt again.

“Do you want to touch?” Taemin’s smile is too-innocent but Jonghyun doesn’t care, can’t care when Taemin comes closer and lifts Jonghyun’s hands to his waist. As if in a trance, Jonghyun lets his hands slide up to lift Taemin’s shirt, bunching up the fabric as his thumbs brush across the dermals. Taemin squeaks when Jonghyun presses down and rubs in tight circles; the skin around the piercings is tinged red from how new they are.

“When did you get these?”

“They’re all healed.” Taemin says instead, sitting in Jonghyun’s lap and looping his arms around Jonghyun’s neck.

“Can you two at least…go to your room?” Jinki’s voice is resigned and Taemin giggles, nodding before sliding from Jonghyun’s lap and starting towards their shared room. It’s not a secret that they’re dating, and when Jonghyun gets up to follow Taemin, he hears Jinki sigh from relief.

Taemin is sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with his dermals as he waits for Jonghyun. When Jonghyun locks the door behind him, Taemin gives him an innocent grin before pulling his thin shirt over his head and laying back, legs automatically parting for Jonghyun to stand between. All Jonghyun has to do is spread his hand on the flat of Taemin’s stomach for his breath to speed up and Jonghyun’s eyes fall to his piercings before he kneels to mouth at them. Taemin _groans_ and his back arches off the sheets as his hand comes up to tangle in Jonghyun’s hair.

“Fuck, Jjong-”

“What, Tae? Should I stop?” Jonghyun lets his lips linger as he kisses each piercing, well aware that Taemin is watching him.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_.”

“Of course, Taemin.” Jonghyun kisses Taemin’s stomach again before going back to the piercings, sucking and licking until Taemin is muffling his moans with his fist. But when Jonghyun scrapes his teeth against the reddened skin, Taemin’s entire body stiffens and then relaxes as he whines, head falling back against the sheets.

“I kind of want-” Taemin’s fingers tighten spasmodically as Jonghyun kisses a trail up to his nipples, “to get my nipples pierced.”

“They’re already so sensitive though, you’d probably come just from something like this,” Jonghyun thumbs one of Taemin’s nipples and pinches before rolling the nub, “wouldn’t you?”

“Not if you didn’t tell me too,” Taemin gasps out, letting his body lay flat when Jonghyun presses down on his stomach.

Jonghyun hums, nosing against the prominent bulge at the front of Taemin’s sweats. “But you’re already so _hard_ , Taeminnie. And I barely did anything.”

Wordlessly, Taemin tugs at Jonghyun’s head to pull him up into a kiss that is all teeth and tongue as his hips begin to grind up into Jonghyun’s. He pays special attention to Jonghyun’s spider bites, tonguing the hoops and tugging them with his lips and teeth to make Jonghyun moan. So Jonghyun drags his fingers down the length of Taemin’s bare chest, pressing into the piercings when Taemin’s hips buck up. They know each other so well now that they know the best ways to get each other to fall apart in the best ways possible.

When Taemin pulls away, it’s to murmur, “I think you should get this,” here, he lets his hand wander down to palm Jonghyun’s dick, “pierced. It’d feel so _good_ , stretching me open…I’d be so much tighter around you, hyung.”

“I’d probably break you,” Jonghyun lets his lips linger as he kisses down Taemin’s neck, “too fucking tight.”

“Only for you,” Taemin’s breath hitches and he bites back another whimper, lets Jonghyun swallow his sudden moan, “all yours, hyung.”

“You should be quiet, if you don’t want the others to hear.”

“ _Fuck_ the others!” Taemin hates hates _hates_ when Jonghyun does this, acts like he’s caring about the others when all he’s trying to do is prolong the inevitable. He _knows_ how impatient Taemin is.

“I’d much rather fuck you,” Jonghyun murmurs against Taemin’s lips, “will you let me?”

Taemin wants to bite out something sarcastic and witty about how _of course I’ll let you fuck me, hyung, god_ but he can’t even let out a hiss of breath when Jonghyun grinds down _hard_ as his fingers gently tug at the piercings.

Taemin feels Jonghyun smirk against his neck before Jonghyun kisses his sweat-slicked skin in satisfaction. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”


End file.
